The present invention relates to a suspension transport system, particularly for use in spinning mills, having a rail for conveying one or more spools adapted to the inserted into a processing machine. A suspension transport system of said type is known e.g., from German-Offenlegungsschrift 30 34 477. In the case of the known suspension transport system, the spools are--several ones at a time--secured to a transport train with the aid of releasable holders, said transport train being adapted to be moved into a ring spinning frame in the transverse direction for the purpose of exchanging the spools. Although this system permits an automatic or an essentially automatic exchange of spools from which all the spinning material has been removed, the disadvantage of said system is that it is always necessary to exchange the whole train when the first spool of the spools of the train is empty.
It is true that it is already known to exchange the spools in the so-called "wile changing mode," but this must be done by hand. This type of changing mode necessitates that, whenever an empty spool tube or a spool tube which is about to become empty is detected, the operator has to remove said spool tube from the creel by hand, whereupon he has to replace it by a full spool.